


And remember I love you

by TeMueres



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeMueres/pseuds/TeMueres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Que hacer cuando el que pensabas que era el amor de tu vida se ha ido? ¿Seguir adelante o aferrarte a los recuerdos que aun te quedan? ¿Y luego qué? "Yukio, tú fuiste el amor de mi vida, hiciste mi vida, y me hiciste un hombre al amarme, pero en cambio yo, solo soy un capítulo de la tuya. Vívela, y ama. Y recuerda… Te amo, y siempre te amaré."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And remember I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de Responsabilidad:  
> Los personajes de KnB no me pertenecen, sino que son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi, la historia está escribita con el único interés de entretenerme. Así mismo debo aclarar que esto es una adaptación de Ps: I love U de Cecilia Ahern.  
> Historia no beteada por lo cual probablemente tenga algunos errores ortográficos.

_Prólogo_

El corazón le dolía, el cuerpo le dolía y le parecía absolutamente increíble que pudiese llegar a levantarse alguna vez de la cama, realmente le apetecía quedarse ahí por siempre, sumido en su miseria y ver los días nacer y morir sin ningún tipo de reparo, se acurrucó entre las mantas, y miró el lado vacío de la cama, aun sin poder creer la ingrata sensación de frío y desazón que esto conllevaba, a su lado las mantas plenamente ordenadas y sin ninguna arruga y ése aroma tan familiar que comenzaba a desvanecerse conforme pasaba el tiempo.

 

Su fortaleza mental y espiritual había durado exactamente dos semanas, luego de que su marido murió en trágicas circunstancias, volvió al trabajo luego de unos días de duelo en privado y en silencio, sin sus amigos y todos esos extraños deambulando por todas partes y preguntándole de manera insufrible si estaba bien o no, y ya no tenía ganas de responder aquellas inquietantes y curiosas preguntas, responder con una falsa sonrisa y una hipocresía absoluta de que: “Me encuentro bien” y esa mirada de lástima, y preocupación que tenían todos, les odiaba… era evidente que se encontraba mal, el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo y compañero había muerto, no se había podido despedir de él y mucho menos decirle que lo amaba tan profundamente que el respirar le estaba costando al no verle todos los días, escuchar su voz y sus burlas… Yoshi, había sido el compañero de su vida y al parecer al mundo entero se le había olvidado ése pequeño detalle. Las tardes, eran insoportables cuando llegaba y no le escuchaba saludarle o el volumen de la televisión demasiado alto en el canal de deportes dándole a entender que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, las noches tan largas y solitarias cuando él no estaba, sus risas habían cesado de manera repentina, porque su chico no estaba para molestarlo o coquetear de manera insoportablemente cursi cuando estaban en el supermercado, al parecer todos habían olvidado que aquel moreno había estado más tiempo con él que muchas otras personas y que se conocían desde la escuela media… había pasado más de la mitad de su vida con él y ahora él ya no estaba más…

 

Se arrepentía de los besos no dados, y de las veces que le mando a volar lejos cuando se molestaba, de los zarpes en la cabeza, y los regaños… se arrepentía de no haber ido de vacaciones en Julio, a visitar a su familia en aquel pintoresco pueblito… se arrepentía de las horas extras en el trabajo y por sobre todo de los te amo que no le había dicho, de las veces en que prefirió no darle la mano al caminar o de no llevar anillos que sellarán el solemne compromiso del matrimonio. Lamentaba todas y cada una de las peleas, lamentaba no haber respondido a sus coqueteos o a sus chistes, siempre que lo pensaba lloraba en silencio y se aferraba con un niño pequeño a una de las camisas de Moriyama, le extraña y le echaba de menos, odiaba el silencio que tenía en aquella casa, demasiado grande para él solo, pero que no quería dejar porque en cada parte y en cada esquina estaba el recuerdo del otro.

 

Todo había comenzado como una revisión de rutina, un escáner y un chequeo médico cualquiera, las cosas habían sido muy normales esa mañana a decir verdad, Yoshi se había quejado de que no lo había acompañado, y con todo el dramatismo del mundo le dijo que cuando él no estuviera no había nadie que apagase la luz del cuarto o que comprase la leche para el café, Kasamatsu simplemente se había reído, una risa fresca y dedicada al muchacho alto, salió arreglándose la corbata antes de responder: “Bueno, puedo encontrar otro marido que me compre la leche” había sido su respuesta antes de besarle en los labios con delicadeza, en un toque suave, demasiado lento y sin reales ganas de dejarle marchar, se separaron cuando el móvil de uno de los dos comenzó a sonar, dándoles a entender de que era tiempo de ir a sus trabajos, otro beso, con más prisas y la brillante sonrisa del que había sido su escolta en el baloncesto le aturdió un momento: “Solo yo sé lo que te gusta, Yuki” había sido su escueta respuesta, una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios y un último guiño. Luego de ése día las cosas iban de mal en peor, un tumor en el cerebro, y las horribles jaquecas, los mareos y los vómitos, Yukio no quería alejarse de su marido ni una milésima de segundo por miedo a que le ocurriese algo, y a pesar de que estaba todo el día con él, la agonía del tiempo que les faltaba y de lo que jamás podría ser… le estaba carcomiendo, hace tres semanas la vida de Yoshi se le había escapado como agua entre los dedos, había sido al anochecer, cuando la tenue luz del sol en pleno invierno moría en su ventana y luego de ello, la mano del más alto comenzó a aflojar el agarre de entre los dedos de su marido, en la total calma y lágrimas en silencio, se había partido para no volver jamás.

 

oOoOoOo

 

No es hasta que pasada la cuarta semana de encierro total hasta que Takao le va a hacer una visita, o más bien fuerza la puerta de entrada con uno de esos trucos que probablemente aprendió en las calles y muy fuera de su supervisión, le encuentra, vestido con uno de los trajes de su marido, le encuentra escuchando la música irlandesa que el otro solía escuchar y tomando fuertemente el teléfono móvil, musitando parte de las letras de la canción y mirando a la nada, en la mesita de noche dos café que nadie tomó, Takao no necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que realmente su amigo está mal, que el correo está dispersado por todas partes, que hay cosas a medio comer entre la sala y el dormitorio y que está empezando a apestar… al igual que en la cocina y que el refrigerador está vacío, salvo por unos cuantos vegetales descompuestos, se hace de tripas corazón y le obliga a levantarse de la cama y lo lleva para bañarle, le obliga a afeitarse sin muchas mediaciones, cuando Yukio vuelve a ser una persona se encuentra un tanto desorientado, su departamento deja de ser un chiquero absoluto y las ventanas están abiertas a más no poder, se dirige a la sala de estar y Yoshi no está a su lado, sino que es Takao quien le ofrece una taza de té, hay un silencio un tanto incómodo mientras beben, y luego el primero en romper aquella incomodidad es Kazunari:

 

– Moriyama debió tener un manual contigo, Yuu-chan – le dice, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras le mira, sentado al frente de él con las piernas recogidas – Debió ser canonizado o algo así, porque la convivencia contigo es literalmente como estar en un basurero – agregó luego, sin dejar de sonreír.

 

–Teníamos una lista… una lista de las cosas que nos gustaban, las que no…– comentó, tomando la taza de té y sintiendo su calor en las palmas – Recitaba las partes vergonzosas… y borrábamos lo que aprendíamos a amar… – sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de manera honesta y cándida, la conversación siguió por esos rumbos, y Takao solía recordar todas las veces en que Moriyama coqueteaba con Yukio y éste no se daba enterado, las veces en que se miraba desgraciado al no ser tomado en cuenta y de su larga e interminable tragedia griega cómo él solía llamarla. Takao, recordaba los dramas que no eran tal, y hacía las voces que Yoshi hacía, sus caras y sus gestos, mientras que Kasamatsu simplemente se reía, recordándolo todo, se burlaban de su esposo muerto y de sus dramas, pero sin duda alguna era la mejor forma de recordarlo, de estar con él, y seguramente les estaría mirando con una cara de falso abatimiento mientras les reprendía por burlarse de él. Él tiempo pasó y la noche cayó entre ellos, en la conversación y en las tazas de té, Kasamatsu olvidó sus problemas en parte, y Kazunari olvidó el sobre con “La Lista” que había llegado a casa esa misma mañana.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow Primer capítulo, siempre publicar una historia es hermoso y desconocido. Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer. Y por pasarse.


End file.
